Just a Dream
by DoctheWriter
Summary: It was all just a dream....


Title: Just a Dream  
Author: Doc  
Disclaimer: I don't own them. Joss and Co. let them go away!! NOT ME!  
Distribution: Anyone who wants it, take it, just lemme know where its going  
Spoilers: Chosen, S2-S7, Surprise & Innocence  
AN: Yea, considering I haven't written like all year, this is a major  
accomplishment for me. I hope you guys like it.  
Dedication: to Beth, for the idea, and to Kasiya because last Friday was  
her birthday (don't worry girly, your fic is coming *g*), HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!  
Rating: PG  
Feedback: PLEASE!!!! It makes my muse stay around and not go on vacation  
lilmisslovly@swbell.net  
  
Buffy looked down at the crater that had once been Sunnydale. She took it  
all in.  
* We won. * She was shaky on her own two feet and she felt like lying down  
and sleeping for a year or two. She heard her friends talking, but her joy,  
the overwhelming feeling of victory sang in her head and drowned out their  
voices.  
She heard her sister ask the question she had been wondering herself.  
"Yeah Buffy...what are we going to do now?"  
She took in her sister's words and thought of the endless possibilities.  
There were new Slayers all over the world now. There was no need for her to  
bare the responsibility alone. She could live how she wanted to live, go  
back to college and build a normal life. A slow, sly smile crept over her  
features as she considered all the possibilities.  
Buffy woke with a start. The feeling of victory still sang in her ears. Her  
sisters words echoed in her head. Sister? Since when did she have a sister?  
She grabbed at the sheet and pulled it closer to her body, trying to shield  
herself from the terror that was now creeping in. She looked around  
frantically, searching.  
Nobody. There was nobody lying next to her. She was alone in the bed. The  
sheets still smelled of soap and incense...sex...love. She took a deep  
breath and attempted to calm herself. The dream she had just come out of  
had been more real than anything she had ever experienced. She scooted  
towards the edge of the bed  
and was going to start gathering her clothes and getting dressed when she  
heard a noise. She looked up with a start, eyes darting about frantically,  
looking for a weapon. She built up her courage and called out, "Angel?"  
She heard footsteps and sighed when she saw his lithe form come into view.  
"Buffy, you're awake. I was just making you some breakfast. Do you want  
orange juice or milk?"  
She rubbed her eyes and smoothed her hair.  
"Buffy, what's wrong?"  
"Angel, I just had the worst dream!"  
He sat down next to her on the bed and took her in his arms.  
"Tell me about it."  
"Well, it all started last night. After we fell asleep, you woke up in pain  
and went outside. Angel, us making love made you loose your soul!"  
A tear escaped and rolled down her cheek.  
"Don't cry now, love. I'm here, I'll always be here."  
"But in my dream you weren't. I had to send you to Hell, and then when you  
came back...You left me and went to L.A.  
But Angel, that's not the worst part. I started seeing another man, you  
turned human and then took the day back and nobody remembered, I have a  
sister, my mom died, I died, Giles left, Willow brought me back,  
I slept with Spike," she made a gagging noise and continued, "we were up  
against this hell bitch, Willow was gay and when her girlfriend  
got killed she went all evil and tried to destroy the world, The First came  
back and we had a war."  
Angel stared at her blankly, trying to take everything in.  
"YOU SLEPT WITH SPIKE?!?"  
Buffy ignored her boyfriend's outburst and kept talking, "It was all so  
real. And you came and gave me this amulet thing, and we kissed and it was  
so wonderful, but then I sent you away. You were really jealous of me and  
Spike because you thought he was my boyfriend."  
She smiled at Angel in his shocked state, "Calm down. It's not like it was  
real. But he had a chip...and then after I got that removed,"  
Her boyfriend stared at her in disbelief, "he still had his soul. He was  
the only one who stuck by me when all my friends turned against me."  
She looked at him, his mouth agape.  
"Quit looking at me that way. My wacky brain cooks up lots of odd dreams.  
Remember that one time me and Giles opened a book store in Barbados?"  
He just looked at her, puzzled.  
"Well, I still can't believe you would have slept with SPIKE! And hey, I'm  
suppose to be the only vampire with a soul." He grumbled, "So what happened  
with the war?"  
"Spike wore the amulet you gave me and destroyed all these scary uber-vamps  
and we closed the Hellmouth for good. Sunnydale was a gigantic crater. This  
girl, Anya, she died. Still haven't figured out who she is. I think she was  
like Xander's girlfriend or fiancé or something. But she was a friend. And  
then Spike died because the amulet like made him explode or something.  
Angel, it was so real."  
Angel pulled Buffy closer to him and rocked her gently, "Shhh, its okay. It  
was just a nightmare."  
Buffy jerked away and looked at him, terrified, "But Angel, what if it  
wasn't. What if it was a warning?"  
Angel smoothed her hair away from her face and wiped away her tears.  
"If it was a warning, then it was shown to you so that you can prevent it.  
But Buffy, I'm here. No Angelus, just me. Angel. And I'm not going  
anywhere."  
He kissed her gently and looked her in the eye, "I love you."  
She smiled, "I love you too. What's for breakfast?"  
*******************************  
Later that morning, after a delicious breakfast, Buffy made her way to the  
Library to check in with Giles, stopping by her house to change.  
"Hey honey," Buffy turned to greet her mother.  
"Hey mom."  
"You want some breakfast?  
"No, I'm okay. I'm just going to go get ready for school."  
"How was Willows?"  
"What?"  
"You know, studying at Willows?"  
"Oh right, sorry, long night. Yeah, it was good. I think I'm going to pass  
everything. I gotta go jump in the shower."  
"Okay well, come down when you're done and Ill run you to school," she  
stared at her daughter for a moment, "You look different, more grown up.  
Seventeen suits you." She smiled and turned to go back into the kitchen and  
finish her coffee when Buffy called out, "Mom?"  
She turned to look at her daughter, "Yes?"  
"Um, I don't have a sister you're not telling me about, right?"  
"Buffy, whatever gave you that crazy idea?"  
"Oh nothing, just a dream I had."  
The End  
Feed Me!! 


End file.
